Leave
by KirbyWrites
Summary: Meta Knight tries to leave Dreamland and Fumu tries to stop him from going.


**My first time writing a flashback! Hopefully, it isn't too bad, and I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I just have the mindset that it has to be completely done before I publish it... Sorry :P**

* * *

"No! Metanaito-kyou, you can't leave!" Fumu called, struggled against Bun's tight grip on her arm.

"Fumu, you needn't be so ignorant." Sir Meta Knight kept his gaze on his silver starship as he spoke. "The town has Kirby for all their needs. Pupupuland has a use for Kirby. It does not have a use for me."

"Don't say that! Think of all the times you helped us thwart Dedede's plans!"

"And now that Dedede is gone, there are no more plans to stop. Your father will take care of everything and I very much doubt he will send in any demon beasts as the new king."

"Still, you can't leave! Kirby needs you to help guide him and turn him into a great Star Warrior!"

"Kirby is old enough to guide himself. He no longer requires assistance as his natural abilities already surpass my own." Bun backed away as the knight turned around, his eyes blazing crimson.

"Hey sis, we should leave," he nervously pointed out, slowly dragging Fumu away. "You know how Metanaito-kyou is when he's angry…" Fumu wrenched her arm out of her brother's grip.

"I know how he is when he's angry, and I'm not leaving until I'm sure he isn't getting on that ship!"

"Listen to your brother, Fumu. Let me depart peacefully."

"The castle won't be the same without you! You can't go!" Fumu racked her brain, pulling out an old memory she swore to only use for that moment. "Remember when you saved my life ten years ago?"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Metanaito-kyou! You must find Fumu!" Parm and Memu were in a frenzied panic as they searched mercilessly for their daughter._

" _I will do my best." Meta Knight strolled out of the room, and after making sure no one was looking, he revealed his wings and took off. The first place he had decided to check was the woods and sure enough, he had found the young girl with a backpack under a dripping tree in the rainstorm. She was so scared, she had literally clung to the masked puff as he trudged towards a cave._

" _Thanks a lot, Metanaito," Fumu sighed, sitting against the back wall of the cave._

" _Why did you leave in the first place?" the knight asked._

" _I can't stand it when Mom and Dad fight! So I ran. I never thought I'd get lost." Meta Knight looked away. The cave they were in was so shallow that only Fumu had any real shelter; half of the knight's body was exposed to the storm. The rain was making him wet and cold and slightly numb but he had to protect her, no matter the consequences. "Metanaito? Are you cold?" Fumu asked, clearly concerned._

" _What makes you think that?"_

" _Well, you're shivering, and the rain is kinda cold out there…" The girl ducked further into the cave, as if she could push her way deeper into the rock, and patted a space deeper in. "At least here, you'll be a little less wet than right now." The knight slid in to the spot; now only a quarter of his body was getting wet and his arm took most of the rain. Fumu pushed underneath his cape and fell asleep, and at that moment, Meta Knight decided to take the girl home. He had flown as fast as he possibly could through the rain with her in his arms and landed neatly outside the Cabinet Minister's room. He had given back a wet, half-asleep Fumu that same day._

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Meta Knight's scarlet eyes faltered, then faded back to yellow. He remembered that mainly because he had developed a terrible cold for two weeks afterward. He had been bedridden for most of that time, and he absolutely hated it. Even then, Fumu had visited him almost every day if she had the time and brought him gifts or food.

"You see? Even if the town has no use for you, you can still stay for the sake of staying! You once told me you had no family, no friends. Everything you care about is right here; so why leave?" Fumu said.

"I… had not considered that. So be it. I will stay." The knight stepped away from the starship and melted into the shadows.

"You never told me that before," Bun retorted.

"You weren't even born yet," Fumu replied.

"So, you ready to leave now?"

"Now that Metanaito-kyou isn't leaving, yes." As Fumu and Bun walked away, there was a click of a button and the starship's engines died down.


End file.
